


the world is brighter than the sun (now that you're here)

by LethalBookshelves



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hair Playing, Irondad, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and will sing along to disney if peter asks him to, i saw the a4 trailer and wrote this because i was sad, no beta we die like men, peter ends up calling tony dad :), spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: Tony takes a dramatically deep breath. “Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and person who can make a superhero kid fall asleep in under 10 minutes.”“I don’t fall asleep in under 10 minutes because of this!” Peter huffs, straightening up from where he laid against Tony’s side, but the man just laughs and tugs him back.—Peter’s stuck at the Tower for the night when the snow outside turns into a blizzard; not that he minds, really, since it meant that he could spend all night with Tony and teach him the importance of Disney movies. Cue sleepy spider-kid who has a tendency to latch onto the nearest warm body, and an impromptu sing-along.





	the world is brighter than the sun (now that you're here)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys the new trailer made me really anxious so have some cute cuddles!!

Peter was just supposed to be spending the evening with Tony that Friday; pop in, work in the lab, swing around Queens until 5AM and then sleep. Maybe if Tony wasn’t busy then Peter could come in on Saturday and Sunday too. This has been the pattern for the past couple of months since Homecoming, and they’ve grown progressively closer since then. Peter even got to the hugging stage with Mr. Stark! How cool is that?

Unfortunately—or fortunately—the December snow is getting too strong for Peter to safely swing around buildings (“You want to patrol in  _ that _ weather?! Are you  _ trying _ to give me a heart attack, Pete?”), so he’s staying the night at the Tower. It’s not uncommon for Peter to end up crashing on the couch or in his room (he had a ROOM! In Mr. Stark’s PENTHOUSE! In the TOWER!!!), but it wasn’t entirely common either so Peter’s stoked to be able to stay over.

“So, kid, what should we do?” Tony questions through a mouthful of pizza.

They’d been forced to take a break from the lab by Pepper, who was at a meeting in DC but had insistently messaged the both of them until they got dinner. Peter was silently grateful because the father-son duo (yes they were totally like father and son, even if they didn’t admit it) had the tendency to forget their bodily needs until one of them dropped to the ground—now that incident reeaaally gave Tony a heart attack (“PETER ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GO BALD WHAT THE—”).

Peter hums through his own pizza, “Moana?”

“What’s that?”

Silence.

“You’ve never seen Moana?!”

 

—

 

So now they were huddled together on the coach, Moana’s opening theme playing through the living room. Peter was very insistent on the half a dozen pillows and blankets surrounding them (“Movie night, Mr. Stark! We gotta be comfortable.” “Don’t you think we could have done that without being swaddled to death?”). 

“So, Moana has like, the BEST soundtrack of any Disney movie! It even had Lin-Manuel Miranda in it! Plus the crab song was—” Peter is rambling, but he’s long since realized that Tony doesn’t really care that Peter talks a lot. Before, whenever Peter suddenly shut up because he thought he was being annoying, Tony would always just look at him and ask him to keep going. Honestly, Peter never thought he’d be squished to Tony Stark’s side while watching a Disney film, but then again he never thought he’d become a superhero either.

“Mmhmm.” Tony hums at the appropriate times through Peter’s rant, and he casually places and arm around Peter’s shoulders and his fingers immediately slide into his hair.

The teen stops mid-rant just to let out a satisfied sigh. He relaxes completely into his mentor’s side, all the muscles that had unintentionally tensed up during his excitement finally being given a break. Tony lets out a huff of amusement, “you like that, kiddo? I should become a masseur. Add a little something to my resumé.” 

Tony takes a dramatically deep breath. “Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and person who can make a superhero kid fall asleep in under 10 minutes.”

“I don’t fall asleep in under 10 minutes because of this!” Peter huffs, straightening up from where he laid against Tony’s side, but the man just laughs and tugs him back. The vigilante pretends to be irritated, but when he snuggles closer to his father-figure it really takes away from the facade. 

And lo and behold, 10 minutes later, Peter is barely keeping his eyes open. Even the “best soundtrack ever created” couldn’t keep him from sleep’s unyielding grip. Tony is dying to say ‘I told you so’, but he knew that his kid would stubbornly deny sleeping until the movie is over just to prove a point. No matter how hard Peter tried to hide it, Tony knew that Peter was tired. He was pushing his patrol limit every night, and he was trying so hard to keep his grades up in school (a curfew and a grade requirement were things both him and May had agreed upon). It was like the kid was trying to put hold the sky on his shoulders or something. Damn, he knew Peter wasn’t actually his kid, but the two of them shared so many characteristics it’s scary; it’s why Tony had tried to best to stay away from him after Germany. Can’t ruin what you don’t have, ya know?  _ Great idea that was, wasn’t it, Stark? _

The billionaire was so distracted by his thoughts and the feeling of his  ~~ son’s ~~ mentee’s curls underneath his hand he almost screams when Peter suddenly shoots up. The billionaire holds a hand to his heart, feeling its erratic beating, “Pete? What’s wrong?”

Peter’s previous drowsiness is nowhere to be seen as he turns to his mentor with sparkling eyes. “It’s the song! C’mon, you gotta know this song, Mr. Stark! I play it all the time in the lab.” On screen, a beefy man with a million tattoos is belting the words to a song that Tony can remember Peter bouncing along to while they worked. They both shared the playlist down in the lab now (currently named ‘Peter I Swear To God If You Make Me Listen To Jingle Bell Rock One More Time’) and where there used to be just Tony’s rock music, there was also many of Peter’s songs too, including many Disney ones. It made Tony’s heart warm whenever he thought of it.

But back on track, Tony  _ did _ know this song. Pete had made him sing it on multiple occasions before.

Normally, Tony would vehemently shut down the idea of having to sing in front of others, but who could say no to someone like Peter? Especially when Peter was clinging to his arm like a son would do to his father? When he was looking at him so expectantly?

The older man sighed, resigned, and Peter jumped in the air and whooped excitedly. “Let’s do this!” Peter squealed, dragging Tony off the couch so they could act out the moves as well. Again, Tony would normally never do this, but the spiderling has made him go all soft. “Open your eyes, let’s begin!”

By the end of the song, they’ve jumped on every available piece of furniture (note: Peter jumped), spun around every object, screamed every line, and they’re both smiling so widely their faces were in danger of splitting in two. They end up beyond exhausted and flop back onto the couch, but now they’re lying down, still cuddled close together as if they would die when separated. Not that either of them really minds.

“So,” Tony’s hand returns to the brunet’s curly locks, “time for me to put my new title as ‘person who can make a superhero kid fall asleep in under 10 minutes’ to good use?”

Peter snorts at him but then releases a loud yawn, “yeah, sleep sounds good.”

Tony smiles down at the adorable teenager whose face was currently pressed against his chest, right where his arc reactor used to be, watching as his kid’s breathing starts slowing down as he finally succumbs to rest, with his hands clutching softly at his shirt. He can’t help himself when he leans down to press a chaste kiss on Peter’s forehead. Said kid doesn’t open his eyes, but his lips do move into a lazy smile, and he mumbles out a quiet, “thanks, Dad.”

It was that moment where Peter finally passes over to dreamland, and leaves Tony to silently freak out on his own about what that could have meant. In the end, Tony’s too happy and tired to really care. If Peter wasn’t going to call him Tony, ‘Dad’ was a lot better. “G’night, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> avengers: endgame,,, oof i'm still shook because of tony. if marvel kills him I'm going to curl up into a ball and cry :') hope you guys enjoyed this random drabble! i hope to write more irondad and spiderson in the future <3
> 
> title is from sleeping at last's song 'light'


End file.
